


Bloody Centuries

by StarrySky1



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post-Underworld (Once Upon a Time)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 06:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6183910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySky1/pseuds/StarrySky1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you get sent to the Underworld, you don't know what exactly to expect. But the one thing that Killian didn't expect, was the price of dieing a Dark One.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloody Centuries

The ground was cold when he first landed. He was shocked and, he wouldn't like to admit it, scared of what is to come to him. He was grateful that the last beautiful thing he saw in this world was his Swan. Gods, he already missed her. He looked around at his surroundings, there was grey walls around him with the faint smell of burning flames.

 As he stood up and walked around and realized that there was a hallway, leading somewhere. He quickly followed it and stepped out. It all disappeared in a flash and what stood before him was a man in a suit sitting on, as it seems, a throne.

 “Killian Jones, I presume”. said the man without looking up.

 “Aye, and who might you be?” the man looked up then, having an evil smirk on his lips.

 “The name’s Hades. I run this place. Now I bet you're really confused huh?” He laughed. Killian was not finding this man amusing. Why was he down here? And why couldn't he go through that opening at the end of the hallway?

 “Ha. Don't be confused. You did sign up for this when you had your _girlfriend_ kill you with Excalibur”. Hades tilted his head.

 Killian then got angry from the mock in his tone. “How the bloody hell do you know that demon?” he snarled Hades chuckled. The bastard _chuckled_

 “You're calling _me_ the demon? Didn't you die a Dark One?” Killian clinched his jaw and looked down. “Well, that's what I thought. Time to break the new then”.

 Something snapped inside Killian, fear. What did this guy have in store for him? Torture? Probably. Slavery? What could he do?  The suited man finally stood up and walked toward the pirate.

 “For the next century, you will be treated like you deserve. With no one saving you, loving you, nurture you, and no one to give you hope. You are stuck here. For all eternity, you will feel the consequences in what you have done. Just like the last one”.

 ‘The last one’? Did he mean Gold? What did Hades do to him? Killian didn't really care on what happened to the crocodile but, what ever happened to him; the same type of torture was headed Killian’s way. He did feel like he deserved it, but he didn't feel any less scared and defeated.

 Killian let his head fall as he felt tears forming in his eyes. “Do what you must to me. I deserve what I'm about to get for what I have done to my family”.

 Hades smirked, this one is _a lot_ different than the last Dark One. He was just begging for him to change his mind, like a coward. He had to admit that he was impressed with this one. But it was too much fun.

 “Don't think I won't, _pirate_ ”. And with that, he waved his hand and the former Dark One was gone.

 

~~~~

  
Killian stood in a dark room, a lot like a basement of some sort. Ahead of him he heard a deep growl. Then before Killian was a huge three headed black dog with yellow eyes.

The dogs all growled as they crept forward. It leaped, and everything faded to black.

**Author's Note:**

> OMIGOSH!! The episode almost broke me! I am so mad that we didn't give the message to Killian! ERRG. Maybe the next episode we get to see more of Killian and what's happening to him....
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed the episode! (And you didn't break anything)


End file.
